


cheeks flush

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Protective Percy, annabeth doesn't like needles part 2, continuation to my other fic blood (c)rush, for a tumblr prompt, hot nurse percy, is cute, nurse percy is back again, once knew a guy who was a nurse and said this kind of thing happened pretty often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: After being better acquainted with the medical profession for the past couple years, you’d think that she’d be better with all this stuff.Spoiler alert: she’s not.And she still hates blood tests.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	cheeks flush

After being better acquainted with the medical profession for the past couple years, you’d think that she’d be better with all this stuff.

Spoiler alert: she’s not.

And she still hates blood tests.

So needless to say, she’s already nervous when the door open to reveal a head of blonde hair, which only serves to make her more nervous. (And disappointed).

He’s new, or so she thinks. She hasn’t seen him around before, but it’s not like she knows everyone here. Either way, he’s not who she’d been hoping to see.

“Annabeth Chase?”

“Yep.”

Her leg is bouncing nervously again, but she doesn’t have the willpower to try and control it this time. (She also doesn’t have his soothing smile, so that’s probably also a factor).

“Ready for your blood test?” the nurse asks with a smile as he preps.

No.

“Yeah.”

He sits down close to her with another smile that she doesn’t return. “Good!”

And then, without any preamble, he grabs her arm and points the needle tip down. It’s all so quick that her brain struggles to keep up, but her body registers the pain. She sucks in a breath.

(So maybe she hates needles more than she’s willing to admit.)

Nurses probably aren’t required to talk you through a blood test, but she’s kinda starting to shake. The feel of the needle piecing into her skin is so vivid.

“Huh.” The nurse pulls the needle out. “I didn’t get your vein.”

“Um…” she tries to speak up but talking is starting to become a struggle all of a sudden. She wishes she had literally any other nurse but this guy.

“Don’t worry,” he seems to realize her concern. “We’ll get it this time.”

That’s not her concern.

The pain is much worse this time but his face as he pulls it out is the same. Overall, it’s probably not that bad. But her fear of needles is turning into panic and she can’t watch him try for a third time.

“I—” her words cut off as the harsh white lights turn to darkness.

-.-

“What happened?!” The words are loud enough to wake her. She still feels disoriented, but the voices are becoming clearer now.

“You can’t just go by yourself on these things yet! Where is your doctor?”

“It was just a blood test,” another voice replies, as she blinks at the florescent lighting.

“And yet you couldn’t handle it!”

“What is all this yelling?” A third voice has entered, and she finally manages to get her bearings in time to see the doctor who’s just walked in the room.

“He gave a blood test without supervision and the patient fainted!”

Oh…is that what had happened? She fainted? That was new. She turns her head to see the people in the room better.

The nurse who had so unsuccessfully tried to give her a blood test was there with his arms crossed, wearing a scowl, looking like a child.

“Is this true?” The doctor asks. “We need to talk. Out now.”

The doctor exits the room, but the nurse stays for a second and scoffs.

“Out!”

And, finally, the other person in the room comes into view, the only person she’s seen so far that makes her feel a hundred percent calmer.

“What’s your deal, man? I mean she’s cute and all, but like, chill out.”

She’s never seen him look so mad. Actually, she didn’t even know it was possible for him to look this mad.

“You disobeyed orders and hurt a patient.” His words come out slow but that just makes them all the more menacing. “And don’t talk about my girlfriend like that. Now get out of here.”

He watches the other nurse scamper, but she watches him. One day she’ll get used to just how unfairly attractive he looks in scrubs. But that combined with what he’d just pulled—

Concern replaces his anger as soon as he sees she’s up and watching him.

“Annabeth!” He’s by her side in and instant.

She wants to say it’s a side effect of the fainting (she knows it’s not), but her brain has not fully processed what had just happened.

“That was really hot,” she blurts. “Didn’t know you could be all…” She struggles with filtering her words around hot nurses more than she struggles with needles apparently.

Percy turns a shade pinker at her words as he helps her sit up. “I was just, doing my job, taking care of you, I didn’t—”

He’s flustered, which is rare since he’s usually the one keeping it together. But since he’s struggling with his words too, she makes it easy for him.

By pulling him into a kiss where no words are needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to brighter-thanstarlight on tumblr who requested a percabeth medical au! I thought it’d be good to continue this series with a little protective Percy! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Please Comment! I’d love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
